


Convalescence

by EosWisteria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Possessive Levi, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Internal Conflict, Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), Memory Loss, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosWisteria/pseuds/EosWisteria
Summary: Found outside Wall Maria, a young woman was awakened with no memories and a paper with her name. Mysteries appear after the mute soldier who found her speaks riddles. Sent out on a path to the scouts, puzzling skills arise from Irene, catching the distrustful eyes of a particular captain. Despite their aversion for each other, their paths intertwine and enemies emerge.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Forgotten Memories

_The market linens dance with the breeze that eases the sun’s unrelenting heat. Many civilians are bargaining and laughing the day away, reflecting how the coming days have been. Approximately a hundred years of peace in these walls allow most people to rest at ease… at least many of the Wall Rose civilians._

_It is the last day of peace, unknowingly the next day Wall Maria would fall. Within twenty four hours, this same market would be packed shoulder to shoulder with Wall Maria refugees._

_A young woman guides herself to her last objective on her grocery list- produce. With the money given by one of her caretaker’s, Phoebe, she’s able to pick up fresh supplies every few days. A familiar face arises, a woman with prominent eyebrows and hair as dark as night brushing her apron after restocking her wooden stand with the fresh lettuce from her family’s farm._

_“Irene dear, it’s nice to see you!” The dark woman looks up and smiles, already picking out the short woman’s usual order._

_“You too Rae,” Irene returns with a soft smile of her own, reaching to her cloth back to grab some coins. The young maiden exchanges small talk with the farmer’s wife, the same old conversations on repeat. They trade and the fair woman makes her way off, Rae staring at the light braid flowing all the way to her lumbar region, stuffing the multiple produce in her bag._

_Soon the smell of stew is filling a small but cozy home that resided in Wall Rose. Potato skins are thrown out to the few pigs fenced behind the small property along with other extra scraps. Rinsing and trying her hands on her white apron, she quickly skims the top of the stew and tastes it. Irene scoops the steaming stew into a wooden bowl, adding a few sprigs of the herbs she was growing outside. She makes her way around the house to the room where one of the people most dear to her resided._

_A short knock on the oak door later even though she knows he won’t answer, she steps in to stare at the man in the bed. Alger Whittika, the broad man with salt and pepper hair, stares off outside the window on the side opposite to the door. His dark green eyes don’t leave the window as the woman steps into the room. Irene furrows her brows and sighs lightly, setting the stew on the bedside table._

_Years as a scout captain has worn the man more than age. Scars etched into his skin with the most prominent extending from the bottom of his left eye to slightly under his jaw bone. Irene gazed at his leg, one missing from the knee down from his last and final scouting mission. But, it wasn’t the only thing missing. Suffering from bad head trauma and PTSD has rendered him almost mute. They haven’t been able to get him to talk in sentences since he was found bleeding out. It was a miracle he was found, and everyone knew._

_Due to his extensive history in the military, they help support their family with some of his medical expenses. The rest fall onto her mother, who runs a clinic close to the inner walls of Wall Rose, up close to Wall Sina where people can afford her medicine and medical services. They were more well off early on, but over the past 6 months they downgraded to a small house along the river closer to Wall Maria. While she works, Irene takes care of the house and Alger._

_With what free time she has, Irene educates herself with Phoebe’s books on medicine. She often finds herself reading at night, interested in the effects of different substances on the human body, with a cup of coffee in her hand._

_Irene smiles softly, planning to get some time in tonight. The stew has cooled a bit, allowing her to get his attention with a soft pat to his bulky shoulder. It’s a process, having to guide him to the bowl and make sure he eats. An extra cloth resides over him to allow any spills to land on it. She has to feed him on his worst days, but wants him to be as independent as possible._

_Once finished, Irene cleans the mess and stands to take it out. She walks out until everything becomes slower and darker. Color flushes out from the world around her, leaving her in gray. Turning back, she sees his mouth open and speak. Inaudible words flow as the pressure of the world crushes her, the words creating a void around her. She’s unable to move but he continues._

_Everything becomes unsteady and with a tear rolling down his face…_

_... her world collapses._

“Irene?” 

A fellow cadet taps her shoulder. The bowl of stew she made turns into the common soup every soldier has for dinner here at the cadet corps with the blink of her eye. Irene tenses, looking up from the meal to give the younger girl a short nod. As everyone floods out of the cafeteria for some shut eye, the cadet lingering for a few seconds with a worried expression then turning, leaving the blonde soldier. Irene finishes her soup swiftly and walks to the women’s dormitories with her eyes low once more and mind adrift.

The words that brought her from being a future doctor to a cadet rings in her head. From the man that found her and brought her in 4 years ago. The one who shortly gave away after his last dying words to her. The words that have sent her on a path she never thought she would take. The one who retaught her everything she knows with Phoebe, the woman with humanity’s most gentle soul. To teach someone basic knowledge of everything in this world after them waking up with no memories except her name was another job. 

Nights of studying common knowledge to the early hours of the morning, to stranger no less, had made Irene allow them to become her family despite the confusion and distrust she felt everyday for years. With the mystery behind her… situation, she forces herself to shut everything around her and focus on the task at hand. Furrowing her brows, she leans forward with more to her step, ready for the next day.

-

Breakfast for her was the same as always, sitting alone in the corner with a piece of bread and a cup of coffee. She woke up late, tossing and turning the night prior. Stretching to the sky, she stands and grabs what’s left to the trash. 

“I heard the new Commander of the Scouts is coming here today!”

Irene tenses, giving a side glance as she walks past a few female cadets discussing amongst themselves.

“Do you know why?”

“Nope, maybe for the head instructor.”

The blonde leaves, thinking about Keith Shadis. She overheard overtime he was the last commander of the Scouts but retired the position to someone else. Noting to herself to keep an eye out, Irene walks out to the training fields with a yawn. _Never going to let myself catch up huh…_ She lightly chuckles to herself with soft eyes, staring into the grasslands. 

Soon enough, she found herself in front of one of her roommates, sparing with part of the 103rd cadet corps soldiers. The roommate, whose name escapes her, launches herself, coming in with a right hook. 

One thing she learned starting as a soldier was how natural it felt. Fighting came easily as if it was a second muscle. Not even actively thinking about it, she is able analyze the opponent and counter swiftly in the blink of an eye. 

Position of her fists and feet... Where to hit...How to dodge...Predict what they will do in a moment’s notice…How to survive...

...How to kill.

It was information she knew she wasn’t just born with, and others quickly picked up on this, earning herself more attention in her first few days than pleased, especially instructor Shadis. Not wanting to bring attention to herself, she swallows it down and forces herself to be an adequate fighter, allowing others hits to reach and slower movement. Deep down, she felt it. A feeling that comes from the clenching of her fist, wanting to rise even when handicapping herself. An unknown feeling in a void that scares her.

Forcing it down, she allows the weak right hook to hit. The long haired brunette had decent strength but lacked positioning. With a more solid form, she could definitely knock someone. Irene steps back, readying her fists to give a mediocre counter. Her roommate gazes to the side, eyes widening to the people walking up the fields.

“Commander Erwin and.... Humanity’s strongest.”

Irene processes her words, following her stare. With her instructor Keith Shadis were two people. The tall one holds himself high with every step he takes, blonde hair perfectly in place and a knowing glint in his cool blue eyes. The man oozed control and intelligence.

Her eyes bounced to the other, instantly wishing she didn’t. Sharp silver eyes cut right into her, making her physically shift herself back. Long black wisps dance with the wind, sometimes covering the intense stare of the man. His honed face was stuck in a bored expression, the lethal gleam in eyes saying something else. She shivers, feeling the aura of danger coming from him all the way from the dirt path they walked on. She clenches her teeth, feeling the fire under her skin different this time, unlike any other time…

...screaming at her to _run_.

His dark eyes shift to the blonde man, who started speaking to him, releasing her from his grasps. Irene remembers her roommate, who noticed the acute gaze directed at her, and turns towards the brunette.

“Humanity’s strongest?...”

The brunette fixes her high ponytail, and proudly states, “Captain Levi Ackermann, the strongest of the Survey Corps and said to be the strongest soldier of humanity, hence the name.”

The blonde woman gives a curt nod, positioning herself in a defensive stance, giving a quick “ready” before they resume. She glances back, once again in Levi’s grasps once again. The men were coming through the gate leading to the main training yard, the trained eyes still piercing into hers. She freezes, not noticing the same right hook almost reaching her. Like a trained reflex, she dodges in an instant, shifting herself to the left, just enough where she can still feel the air from the force whip her bangs with wide eyes. _Shit._

Irene releases the breath she has been holding, and blocks the left hook coming at her in the same movement. They both pause, knowing she shouldn’t have been able to dodge a hit that close. 

The brunette frowns without bringing it up and shifts into a defensive pose, “My turn.”

Irene simply nods and comes at her, fixated on not acting out of the blue again. The blonde catches a quick glimpse of the Commander whisper to Levi. The dark haired scout presses his lips together and makes his way to the closest group of soldiers. She quickly picks up that he was ordered to scrimmage with the cadets.

The blonde darts her eyes back to Levi as she trains, who threw a bulky man twice his size a couple meters away like a little sack of potatoes and made a couple vomit from a single hit. His speed and strength was unlike anything she’s seen. Every punch and kick from him was perfectly precise and lethal. Her mind was scrambled, attempting to keep up with her current fight all while trying to examine his fighting style when and if she faces him.

Within a few minutes, Irene could feel him behind her, not even needing to acknowledge her roommate stopping and shitting bricks where she stood. Or one of the cadets loudly announcing that the “shorties” are going to fight, earning himself multiple hushes as some cadets close stopped to watch. She turns hesitantly, Levi standing just a meter away with his refined face tilted down expressionless. Gray eyes size her up in an instant, slightly raising an eyebrow expectantly. 

“Are you here to-”

“Let’s get this over with.” The deep voice resonated in her, making her twitch. She quickly resumes a defensive pose on instinct, leaning back from the man who narrows his eyes.

“Well?” The skilled scout grits his teeth impatiently.

Irene takes a shallow breath, attempting to rid herself of the hesitation. She launches, raising her arm for a left hook with a sufficient position. In an instance before she could process with her muddled mind, he simply side steps and counters with a low fist of his one.

The cadet’s momentum doesn’t help as his solid fist makes contact with her stomach, her mouth opening with an inaudible scream from the extreme pain flaring. Irene feels him push further to launch her, causing her to tumble like a ragdoll into the grass. A small dirt cloud doesn’t help her coughing fit, unable to catch a breath combined with her stomach throbbing. 

Everyone turns, expecting him to leave onto the next like the other cadets. Irene, with winced eyes, gazes up at the man still standing there, staring down at her like she was the very dirt that covered her. Levi’s head slightly tilts to the side as he takes a step forward with those haunting narrow eyes. She’s frozen by his words.

“Again.”

_Fuck._

Irene hesitantly jumps up, grimacing a bit from the motion. Swiping her bangs from the sweat that stuck to her forehead, she rushes from her spot. He stands still as she goes in with a right jab. The blonde stops part way to twist her body, swinging her left leg for a solid roundhouse. But with the speed, Levi saw it a million miles away. He grabs a hold of her foot before she could make contact, using the momentum against her once again, and punches her square in the jaw.

The woman is launched back again. She hears other cadets completely stopping to watch him in the midst of her hazy mind. 

“Damn she’s getting fucked more than any cadet here..”

“Did she do something?”

“Maybe pissed in his breakfast, I don’t know..”

Before a second thought, her body launches itself back into a roll to avoid a brutal low kick from the scout. With wide eyes, she lands upright. Irene could’ve sworn his eyes glinted with an emotion before becoming pissed.

“Tch get serious cadet,” He growls before going offensive.

“I-I am…” The fighter huffs.

She scrambles onto her feet and pauses. Levi comes with a hit slower than the others. One she believed any decent fighter could avoid. Whether on purpose or not, the blonde furrowed her brows, knowing she can’t pull any more shit today. 

The cadet could feel her pulse in her ears and she flinched, reluctantly prepared for another punch to the face by humanity’s strongest. The contact causes her vision to go dark temporarily, feeling her body twist to her right.

Her body begs her to just lay and don’t open her eyes. There’s a part of her furious at this whole fight, somewhat at Levi but more for herself for not trying. Her limbs shake with rage as she grits her teeth, about to force herself up with whatever power she can use at the moment. Amber eyes open, her cheek dragging against the dirt to glare with a newfound rage at the man above her, making even humanity’s strongest hesitate.

“You fu-”

_“Don’t let anyone find out, I...still don’t know myself… I ask myself if I made the wrong decision… But I take one look at you and see the daughter I cou-couldn’t have… I’m sorry I couldn’t be of much help… I...I wanted to do it for you…”_

Irene’s body stops instantly and relaxes into the dirt at Alger’s words in her head, closing her eyes and letting herself go. She could still feel Levi’s presence hesitate, waiting for some sort of counter. But it never comes.

Silently, the raven haired man looks to his commander, who watched with his crossed arms and a calculating expression. Levi takes one last glimpse at the blonde woman as a few cadets surrounded her on the floor. Levi steps forward, facing the silent training group who were both in awe and in fear at the sheer force of the one man army.

With eyes once again devoid of emotion, he mutters loud enough for all to hear on the still fields, “Who was the one who called me short?”

-

One trip to the infirmary and a few cool packs later, Irene steps in the cafeteria adorned with bruises. A few acquainted cadets leaving the premise whistle and point out the injuries, everyone knowing she especially got roughed up. As they swarm out in their little cliques, she’s once again alone in the cafeteria. Not like she had many people she talked to. 

Most cadets were younger teens coming into adulthood where she was already in her early twenties. The few she associated with in small talk were her roommates and some older cadets like herself who were on the basis of nonsense small talk. No one was close enough to wait or come any closer than a few short conversations. Just how she wants to keep it. 

The blonde grabs a tray and gives an apologetic smile to the cafeteria staff who thought they were done for the night, wrapping up and saving any leftovers they could fit in ice boxes. The cadet is late due to the line leading out to the door of their little clinic, all because of one… particular man testing cadets on the field. 

_More like brutalized._

She smirks silently, feeling an ache come from her sore cheeks. The swelling was not as bad as she thought it would be, pressing the cool clothed bag further into her face with one hand and a tray in another. The vegetable soup sloshed as she made her way to her spot alone.

The commander of the scouts and humanity’s strongest were nowhere to be found. _Probably eating a fancier meal with the higher ups…_ The blonde takes a spoonful of soup, internally grimacing. 

She wished she had the collection of herbs that were in clays pots at her home to be able to spruce things up. She stocked up on searches in the fields of Wall Rose, while gaining another few through gifts from Phoebe and her visits to the inner wall. Soon enough, she had about seven different herbs growing behind but out of reach from the pigs.

“I wonder if she’s killed one yet… Alger and I were suppose to-”

Irene stops, forgetting it’s been two years since she’s been a cadet. Not at home when life was easier and didn’t feel the pressure of Alger’s words over her head. 

She often finds herself losing track of time and place, stuck in her head that played what memories she had up to four years ago. Her eyes lower, a defeated look etched on her face. How many times she wished to go back to the quaint home.

A feeling of nostalgia runs over her, an unknown feeling like deja vu. The cadet’s head feels hazy once again, causing her to drop her spoon in the empty soup bowl and grasp her head. 

After a few minutes with deep breaths, she looks up to realize the sun is fully set. Most of the torches outside have been put out. The only ones lit were the few placed in the cafeteria and the guards that held them outside. Irene, fully prepared to stay late, grabs a small container with a wax candle.

After lighting it with one of many matches in the tin that she carried in her pocket, Irene got up and walked to the wall where food was served. A few young men who worked for extra money grabbed her bowl with a nod. With a quick thanks, she heads out into the dark with only her makeshift lamp.

The hallways were empty, as the cafeteria was its own building with roughly fifteen cadet training rooms attached to the long hallway that split into two in the middle. Past the hallway led you outside to the separated dorms.

A pin drop could be heard across the hall, mostly due to the fear instructor Shadis installed in anyone that dared to stay later than curfew. He was a man of much respect, ripping on those that showed up late to training.

A few run-ins weren’t enough to make her go. Interestingly enough, he didn’t scream when he saw her in the beginning. He sat beside her and more so interrogated her. After a few questions left unanswered or vague answers were given, he left her to her tea with a stink eye and a quip of not being late in the morning.

_The last time was about a month and a half ago, when he sat beside her with his own tea. Irene remembered that haunted face on his, one she sees at times on hers when she wakes up and looks in the mirror. Plagued by something from the past. In her case, something unknown._

_He commented on her potential, since she was set to hold the tenth place in the highest ranked cadets of her squad. Although, he has once or twice commented on her being the “true” number one, earning a small empty laugh from the little blonde._

_He insinuated she was probably joining the military police, as most of the top cadets wanted. To his surprise, she shook her head and looked him straight in the eye. Amber eyes that glowed like torches around the two, sharpening as she answered-_

_“I’m joining the scouts.”_

Man, today was a day filled with flashbacks for her. At least with all the… excitement today, she could rest easily. Ready for another boring day tomorrow, she yawns and stretches her hands up. She groans as her bones pop and feels her fatigued muscles stretch.

If she haven’t always been antsy of the dark, the dark figure creeping behind her silently would go unnoticed. An ill shiver runs down her spine, the hairs rising in alarm as she turns, feeling the rushed sound of air as a cloaked hand reaches to grab her from the depths of the darkness.

Irene dodges swiftly, dropping the candle onto the ground in front of her. They take a few steps forward, the candle light that spread a little on the wooden floor illuminating a figure with a black cloak. A brown boot uncovers from under and snuffs the light with urgency, rushing at her again.

In the dark, she watches the silhouette raise their fist. With wide eyes, she dodges quickly and dashes back. Without any hesitation, they bolt forward and kick with a force that lands her on her bottom. The focused hit nor the punch helped with the pain she has already endured today.

Using the momentum to roll herself back up onto her knees, she swiftly leans to the right as a hand passes her face. She could feel the sheer amount of force. Despite not able to land the hit, they instead grab her shoulder and ram their knee into it due to the height.

The pain slowly goes to the background as her adrenaline levels rise. As hard as she can, the woman presses into the flesh under their wrist on her shoulder and twists. A low hiss comes from the figure as they ease up, allowing her to jump up and land a side kick to their lower abdomen.

Irene used her foot, much like Levi kindly demonstrated earlier, and drove them further, launching them into the wall. Whipping herself back, she started sprinting down the hallway. _Got to warn the others -_

Not even five seconds later and still far from the end of the hall, her jacket is grabbed roughly in the back. In one risky motion, she stretches her arms back, allowing the jacket to slip off into the hand of the figure. With a grunt, she twists her body and socks the dark silhouette in the head. In the second they step back, she throws the jacket they let go into the direction of their face and gives a low sweep to their shin.

Knowing she doesn’t have a big window open for failure, she sprints lowly but heads down the hall to the left instead of the straight away. Seeing one of the doors to the cadet classrooms cracked, she slips in silently and shuts it. With a quick overview of the room, the small cabinet in the back with other large bookshelves was her best option. 

Swiftly moving around desks and chairs, she scrambles with hopes that there is enough room for her tiny body in the cabinet. As if the gods have blessed her, she was able to slip her tiny 4’ 10” body in. Closing it silently, she’s left in what seems to be an even darker area. At least the halls had a little moonlight that streamed in through the cloudy night.

After holding her breath for a few seconds, she releases with a shaky huff. Attempting to slow her breaths despite her body begging for more, she paused. Who is after her? What do they want from her? Where did they come from?

Irene furrowed her brows, trying to think. They were exceptionally well, with both speed and strength. They seemed to focus on ending with quick but meaningful movements, not allowing any waste to occur. If they missed they’ll just change the direction into something different and unexpected. Their mind was as sharp and quick as their body. She knew without even getting a glimpse at their face that it’s a person to be revered indeed, to be feared.

Her body shook, knowing she probably couldn’t beat them. She was only able to escape with maybe a fifteen second head start, which isn’t enough to make it to the end of the main hall in order to get help… Not like anyone could probably help. Her amber eyes widen. _Maybe that Captain Levi could-_

Before her thoughts finish, the counter door opens in a flash and her ankle is grabbed roughly. An ‘eep’ leaves her lips as she is pulled out like a ragdoll and tossed onto a table. Her breath escapes her, droplets of spit leaving her opened mouth from the harsh impact. 

Moonlight illuminates the fist flying towards her face at abnormal speeds. With anger pooling in her chest, she grunts and leans to the side to miss it by a hair. 

**I need to fight... I can’t lose.**

_Bright green grass flows with the wind, gusts free to feather on the face of soldiers who dared to come outside the walls. Under the evening sky, just before dusk, was a naked woman laying in the opening of a forest nearby the wall._

_Free cool blonde hair rested on the cheeks of the woman, no younger than a young adult but not past her late twenties. Alger Whittaka, a long time captain for the scouts, stared with a mouth open at the sight before him._

_He looked past her, eyes widening almost instantly. Fear struck at him, pulling the reins back of the dark gray steed, who in return took a step back with a deep huff. Alone due to a squad wipe, he finds himself at a scene that feels foreign. Things foreign all around him. A small cough brings him back, eyes peering down at the woman._

_“What..” Despite the weary tone, the emotionless amber eyes peered up at the man jumping off his horse. The bulky man with black hair with strands of gray couldn’t help but hesitate than moving closer. Those void angled eyes peered into him, not a hint of humanity to be found._

_An uncomfortable shiver ran down his back, a feeling surging in his blood he has only felt a few times out here. After seeing abnormal titans and hordes feeding on his comrades. His blood went cold under those bright amber eyes that were almost red. Fiery but bone chilling at the same time._

_In an instance, as if cleared by a mysterious force, those eyes lit up. Amber eyes that could warm even the coldest soul._

_“What...What…” The young woman mumbled in confusion, raising her head to peer around her. Long hair pooled over shoulders, covering one of her well endowed breasts. The silkiness shone in the fastly fading light._

_Alger peered at the sky, a smoke signal resembling retreat was shot behind him. The light was slowly disappearing. With a quick apology, he hastley slides his coat off and covers her. The tiny but fit woman was little to no weight to the giant man. Positioning themselves on the horse, the woman allows the man to jump in front and guide her hands to his belt._

_Alger kicks the horse into the motion, rushing off. The forest opening the young woman rested in that confused him quickly led to the open fields. He saw troops in front, all returning from an exceptionally disastrous scouting mission. As he led, he saw another thing that shocked him. But, with the light fading fast and unable to stop without losing sight of other squads, he rushes forward._

_“What were you doing there?” Alger looks back, looking to see the girl meet him with confused eyes. After a few moments of silence from the quiet blonde, he frowns and faces forward to avoid the few boulders in the plains._

_“At least tell me your name,” The rough man huffed._

_“...Irene...I think,” The soft woman’s voice answers unsurely. He raises an eyebrow and continues, “What are you doing outside the walls...how did you get out?”_

_The soldier looks back at the fair haired woman, who tilted her head at his words._

_“Walls?” Irene gave a tired glance past his bulky body, widening at the sight of Wall Maria, which became even more breathtaking as they got closer. His breath hitched in shock, feeling the woman lean further into him and snuggled into his cloak._

_..._

**I can’t lose. Not now. Not after what he has done for me.**

Forcing her body up from the desk, she headbuts the figure with all her might with a growl, earning a string of low curses. The hood still almost completely covers their face, leaving gritting teeth on display.

“That’s fucking it.” Irene spats out as she steps forward, grabbing the chair next to her and whipping it to the cloaked person, the wood splintering into pieces at the force. With rage filled grunts, she launches whatever she gets her hands on, at speed that won’t allow the person close to her without a government textbook knocking them senseless.

Her ashy blonde hair is far out of the low braid that meets the middle of her shoulder blades. Hairs sticking out here and there just add to the crazed look, her enraged expression doing most of the work. Her chest huffing up and down with the deep breaths she allowed.

_Survive._

She screams in frustration as the man grabs one of the chairs, reeling her in to smack her with her own weapon. In a moment's notice, she’s back to dodging multiple strikes. As she fights more, the feeling comes. That same feeling from earlier today, the same one that comes each time she fights. 

Each of the hits are a mystery, only able to catch it with a second's notice. She feels her emotions start to slip into something foreign and uncomfortable, the feeling growing stronger each second she’s dodging at almost inhuman speeds. As if time begins to blur, she watches them throw a right blow with their fist.. 

Grabbing one of their arms, she pulls them in towards. In the blink of an eye, she straightens her hand and uses the tips of her fingers to strike at all the right places on and under their shoulder before they could react. 

Their arm lays limp at their side as they bolt back a few feet, stepping onto papers that scattered their battled field. They hold onto their arm, looking down with huffs and incoherent mutters under their breath, which is low enough for her to believe her opponent was a male.

While distracted, she breaks a leg of a nearby chair with her knee and dashes to the cloaked figure. Silently, she goes to lodge a sharp end into the temporarily paralyzed shoulder, unbeknownst he would speak.

“That’s it,” A new but familiar voice seethes loudly. That deep voice that snapped at her earlier that day. The one who possessed it was no other than humanity’s strongest.

**Captain Levi.**

The woman hesitates in confusion, eyes widening.

“Captain-,” 

The opening gives the raven haired man enough time to grab a textbook from behind him and slam it into her face, stopping her from coming any closer. Lifting his left foot, he kicks straight into her stomach. The woman lands onto textbooks and other supplies, crashing back into a fallen desk. 

In an instance, the man is on top of her. His knees are propped on both sides and using his weight to secure her pelvis, holding her wrists down above her head. At this position, she can vaguely see the outline of his face. Silvery eyes pierced down in a blank but narrow stare. His lips curled upward in hostility, red patches adorning his pale cheeks from her blows.

Her eyebrows furrow, looking up at him with a slightly turned head. Coming back to her senses, she attempts to melt herself into the ground, amber eyes unfocused and slightly scared as they meet his glare. She wrinkles her nose and gives him a quizzical gaze, questioning under her breath-

“Captain Levi?”


	2. Tough Cookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for posting the chapter late, I’ve been up to my neck with my courses. In the next chapter, we’ll be seeing more of Levi’s point of view. I wanted to write in the third person perspective but try to focus on one character at a time with this fanfiction. I will be coming around with Levi’s thoughts after this chapter. Thank you for your patience and enjoy the chapter!

“Captain Levi?”

A slow clap causes her to flinch, her head whipping towards the doorway. The commander of the scouts steps in with a smile quirked on his face. Irene feels the pressure lifted off of her in an instant. Her eyes gaze lazily up to the raven-haired man, who was now beside his leader a few feet away from her.

Erwin stops a few feet in front of her, his cold eyes shining with delight. He gazes at Levi on the side, who shed his black coat to reveal the standard military uniform, excluding the scout jacket. 

Giving a small nod to his soldier, a long hand extends from the blonde man towards the woman on the floor. She’s up on her feet in an instant, stepping back from the men. The scout stands in front of Erwin slightly, narrowing his eyes at Irene. His eyes glint, begging her to challenge him and see what happens.

She grits her teeth and naturally goes on the defensive; her fatigue muscles stiffening but ready to run. The commander’s smile drops into a neutral line, lowering his arm and straightening himself up. One look from his icy eyes causes Levi to stand back, but not relenting his warning glare. 

He isn’t even close to being finished. Nonetheless, her skill still irks him. His grip on his shoulder that’s slowly gaining feeling back is a reminder for him. The pads of his finger rub the muscles around his shoulders to stimulate feeling as he watches the silent blonde woman.

“What...” Irene lets out as her eyes slightly lower, unknown to the others that her words were directed to herself. Her mind is racing from what just transpired. 

The fire in her veins has simmered down slightly, causing her body to note the wear and injuries. Despite the elite soldier and commander in front of her, she is looking for possible escape routes if needed. 

She doesn’t think she needs it. However, if their motives differ from testing her, then she has a way out in an instant. She internally grimaces. ‘How could I escape him? I’m worse off than him…’

Levi clicks his tongue, lifting his head slightly, “Do I really need to state the obvious? Is your brain as shit as this bullshit you’ve caused?”

Irene snaps back to the present, instantly scowling at him and getting straight to the point, “What _you_ caused, jackass.” She glances at Erwin, “What is the point of this?”

Levi steps towards her, gritting his teeth with a low glare. The commander blocks the pissed soldier with his extended arm, the stone expression ordering him to back down without even facing him. Reluctantly, Levi releases a hiss through his teeth and takes a couple of steps back.

Clearing his throat, the blonde commander starts, “Shadis, who was the commander of the scouts prior to me, saw potential in you despite…” He pauses, raising one of his prominent brows before continuing, “being _discreet_ about your skills. Especially hand-to-hand combat, which with some training to hone your skills, could be on par with my best soldier.”

With said words, he gives a quick glance at the quiet man beside him, who took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hands as if he had shit on them. Granted, they did have a bit of blood from the abrasions and lacerations from their fight.

Erwin continues, “Moreso, I was informed that you planned on joining the scouts. So, I had to come out here to see for myself. And with your decision to lie low in the cadet corps and with the first attempt on the fields expectantly not working, I’ve decided to see you in action in the most natural way possible.”

Irene doesn’t respond, lowering her eyes to the mess they created. The papers and wood pieces scattered on the ground were safer than to face the investigative eyes of the scout leader. Alger’s words of warning rung in her head on repeat.

After a few seconds, she raises her head to face Erwin. Her face is a blank canvas much like the man next to him, she answers, “That… is correct.” ‘If I didn’t have to, I wouldn’t even join your legion if someone dangled pounds of gold coins in front of me.’ She clenches her teeth slightly at the thought.

The commander takes a step forward, lowering his head. With a small smile back on his face, he extends an arm out, “I’m offering you to skip the last year in the cadet corps and join the scouts now. However, I will be placing you in one of the advanced squads we have.”

The woman’s eyes widen, falling to the hand offered to her. She understood why he chose to have the captain test her. However, it was a chaotic choice she didn’t expect from someone like him. Granted, it’s not like she knows him in the first place. 

Nonetheless, this is what she wants. The one thing that will bring her closer to her objective. Whether or not this occurred should get in her way...

Irene slightly relaxes her shoulders, accepting the blonde’s calloused hands into her own. She shakes firmly, not breaking eye contact, “I accept.”

But, she would be wary of the commander’s _interesting_ tactics….and _him_. Letting go of the large hand, she looks at the scowling man in the corner of her eye. With a spiteful look cursing her to the depths of hell, he crosses his arm and takes a step to the side to let the commander make his way to the entrance of the classroom. The woman follows, not letting the untrusting glare of the captain stop her.

Dark amber and silver clash like fire and ice.

Both equally as unrelenting, they both note the warning in each other's eyes with distaste as they pass each other…

Though, both are unlikely characters to heed.

-

The carriage wheels squeak to a stop on the dirt road. A couple of days have passed and an uneventful carriage ride later has led Irene in front of the scout regiment headquarters entrance. The bruises on her face and abdomen have quelled into light discoloration with her body’s quick healing. She’s glad, the unreadable bastard coming out of the carriage wasn’t as lucky. The few strikes she has taken have left him with some more deep bruising and light cuts. 

She was the talk of the cadet corps, wondering what caused her injuries and the announcement that she was recruited early. It spread like wildfire after a few cadets heard some of the instructors discussing it. Though many tried to talk directly to her, Irene kept her mouth shut, especially when they brought up her wounds.

The opening of the carriage allows the sunlight to finally envelop her. It’s probably going to be one of the last nice days before winter sets in. The leaves have been falling for the past month, making forests and fields a canvas of reds, oranges, and yellows. Soon enough, she will have to put on a heavier coat over her uniform.

Scouts are scattered all around the front of the huge entryway, conversing and passing by. A crowd forms in front of their carriage, roughly maybe ten people talking to the commander and the captain. 

Levi pads to part of the group on the side. ‘Must be his squad’, Irene notes, familiarizing herself briefly with their faces as she steps out. All of them seem excited or content, depending on the person, that their captain was back safely. She hears a couple of them question his injuries, with him deflecting the question with ease.

Thanking the soldier driving the carriage, she ambles to the commander, not without stumbling a little. Her body had a bad habit of tripping over solid ground and tumbling. Especially at the worst moments. She thanks whoever is up above that it doesn't happen too often when fighting.

Turning his back from her, she sees a brown-haired woman seemingly excited. The lady turns to her, eyes widening while fixing her glasses to stare at her, “You are the cadet I’ve heard much about!”

Irene gives a polite smile, “Yes, I’m Irene Despoina.” It was the last name Alger made for her. After the circumstances of her being found, he decided to give her a different one and get papers of citizenship. She wasn’t sure how but it kept her under the radar.

“I’m Hange Zoe, the section commander of logistics and supply, now I gotta ask-”

“Please don’t.” A deep voice interrupts.

She turns to look at an annoyed Levi walking up to them three. Hange’s eyes widen with curiosity, staring back and forth right at their faces like she was solving a mystery. ‘They are quite the opposite - one bursting with positive energy and the other incapable of opening his mouth without spurting an insult .’ Irene observes between the two. Pausing at Levi, the lady quirks her head and questions, “Who did this to you guys?”

With narrow eyes, he glances at Irene blankly. Hange, who followed his line of sight, starts giggling while covering her face. It excels quickly into full-blown cackling. Gripping onto the ticked scout’s soldier for support, she rocks back and forth as if she heard the funniest joke in her life. A male soldier, who seemed to be her assistant, was trying to help her off the ground after Levi slipped away in disgust.

“I… I thought… I thought you guys fought someone! Ha Levi-” Hange points right in his grimacing face before continuing, “You look worse than her! She kicked your ass real good!” Her assistant, deemed as Moblit from her protests, pulled her back while lecturing her to act professionally in front of new scouts.

Levi clenches his jaw when she calls him a ‘sore loser’, not responding to her outburst. Her eyes bounce to his team, who stands behind him with weary eyes. They seem protective of him, which was interesting to her since he seems to be the independent, brooding type.

Hange, who has slightly calmed down, grips her shoulders, “You are my favorite person.” With that, she twirls and struts to the headquarters with her poor assistant trailing behind. Irene turns to see the expressionless scout finish sharing a few words with their leader beside her. He gives a stink eye to her before walking off, with his team following in pursuit.

At first glance, he doesn’t seem to be one to let people in. However, he lets his shoulders drop as his team jokes behind him, especially when the only woman in the group seemed to be making fun of another older-looking one. 

Irene wonders if he has a smile on his face. ‘Unlikely, it’s like he has something permanently up his -’

She didn’t realize she was staring off at his leaving figure, becoming smaller as he slinks into the headquarters archway until Erwin taps her shoulder. A slight blush appears on the woman’s face, wondering how long he was waiting for her.

Facing him, she notices another soldier appeared. Well, more like she finally acknowledges his presence. Previously standing behind the eccentric leader, is a young adult like herself. The man is just taller than Levi by a few inches, standing off to the side with a leather notebook in his hands. Undisturbed, the repose of this soldier was tranquil and simple as he flips another page.

What stood out to Irene was his particular hair color. The messy, curly hair that enveloped his head was a deep black. However, in the sunshine the rosey tone shined, giving anyone a glimpse at the sheer amount of burgundy red in his onyx hair.

His dark brown eyes complimented his hair, slightly under the curled bangs that covered his forehead. His downturned eyes hid under round glasses. A strange calmness surrounds him in a thick blanket. Even if the ground under him collapsed, he wouldn’t react…

Well, all that goes away once Erwin clears his throat and gets his attention. Sweat drops are already falling from his forehead as he quickly shoves his book in the pocket of his scout jacket, standing up straight to salute.

As his right hand slams over his heart, he squints his eyes and squeaks, “Hugo F-Frost at your service, sir!” 

Erwin politely smiles, seemingly familiar with this scout’s anxiety-ridden mannerisms, “Yes Frost, I’d like you to take our new recruit here around, then come back to us at lunch.”

With a quick nod, he turns mechanically and walks to the headquarters. Irene follows, giving a sincere smile to the commander as she passes him. Unbeknownst to her, Erwin looks down. There was something off with her, he could feel it in his gut. But what?

-

The mini-exploration around the headquarters was interesting, to say the least. Her tour guide, at first appearances, was the cold mastermind type. Unlike Levi, he didn’t necessarily make her uneasy or somewhat intimidated… However, she wouldn’t question his intelligence. He seemed to be proficient in many different sides of the scouts, answering every question of hers while explaining further in detail.

Hugo was originally from the engineering corps in the inner city, the portion of their military that invents and upgrades gear. He explained he works with Hange on titan research and figures out ways to improve anti-titan warfare. It all went well until a cadet was sent out by Erwin to tell them to join the other soldiers for lunch, causing Hugo to panic and drag her to the cafeteria. If he’s not the center of attention, he’s as level headed and sophisticated as can be.

Right when they rush through the cafeteria entrance, Levi gives her a narrow glare before continuing to eat in silence as Hange rambles to him, earning himself one back from the small blonde who grabs her portion and sits down with them per Erwin’s wishes. Hugo joined beside her, taking Hange’s attention away from the grumpy captain.

Meal rations are the same served to the cadet corps. The lack of meat is evident due to the rise in prices over the years since the fall of Wall Maria. To counter this, protein is added in through different ingredients to make up for it. 

Erwin asks her about their headquarters, wondering if she enjoyed the tour. Irene responds politely, noting Hugo as a good tour guide and knowledgeable of many aspects of the scouts. Hugo blushes embarrassingly from everyone staring at him, trying to shake off her comment.

“So, did he tell you about my latest titan research?” Hange asks nonchalantly as she stacks her plate. Irene notes everyone shifting away, moreso from the scientist rather than wrapping up lunch.

“You might not-” Hugo starts, but is too late.

“Ah no,” Irene answers, quirking her head to the side slightly before continuing, “What have you been doing?”

Everyone backs up and goes to walk off, Levi being the first to put away his bowl and other utensils. Erwin walks off with another soldier, giving Irene a quick heads up to meet him in his office after he takes care of some business, not acknowledging Irene’s mistake. Or, at least he makes it out to be. In his mind, he wishes her luck.

“I have to start from the beginning,” Hange kicks off, a grin plastered on her face until Irene hears someone walk up from behind her. The back of her cadet corps uniform is grabbed, pulling her from the claws of the crazed ‘demon’ in front of her.

“Maybe later looney, I’ll be taking her from here.”

Irene turns back slightly to see the man, who now puts his hands gently on her shoulders. Her stomach formed a knot, not wanting to be touched, she backed up from his hands but still maintained distance from Hange, who was once again being dragged. However, this time it was Levi holding her by her ankle and commanding her to get back to work.

Once they disappear in the crowd of scouts leaving the room, she notes the typical undercut the man, who was now sharing a few words with a shy Hugo next to her, has. ‘I swear one in five men here have an undercut,’ She sighs, observing the way the man’s chestnut curls wisp down to his forehead, leaning slightly to the left with the last curl. It moves further to the side as he turns to her.

“You must be cadet Despoina, it’s nice to finally meet you,” He holds out his hand for her to shake, prompting her to reach and grasp it in return before continuing, “I’m section commander Glenn Mccoy of the Advanced Squadron, but you can just call me Glenn.”

With a nod, Irene introduces herself warmly. He seemed like the most normal person here, which was somewhat of a relief. Not that she dislikes the others (excluding Levi), it has been overwhelming with the change this first day. Though, she didn’t plan on making friends here.

Glenn leads her to the commander’s office, talking about some of his accomplishments in the scouts. Although he comes off as a bit full of himself, he has made good strides in his military career. Originally coming from the military police a few years ago, he wants to give his life to serve humanity on the frontlines against the titans.

The corridor with all the offices, excluding Hange’s since she has a lab conjoined, extended far into the main building of the scouts headquarters. It took a while to get there, winding around hallways with meeting rooms and bedrooms of the higher-ranked soldiers. As you go higher in the ranks, the less people you share a room with. 

Irene wonders who she’s sharing a room with, used to having multiple people in one room. It wasn’t like she spends a lot of time in it anyways, rather venturing around when not training, especially at night, when the weather is cooler. Her prior roommates used to tell her to be careful since it’s dangerous for women, though Irene never really heeded their warning.

At the end of the stretch in the commander's office, a huge door stands out from the others. The wood of the doorway is finally carved with elegant designs. They finally make it, Glenn trailing off his speech about the scout’s recent endeavors of catching titans once they step up to the door, which of course he aided in.

A few knocks later and permission to enter was granted, Irene sits at a chair in front of the large oak desk at the offer of Erwin. Papers somewhat in piles, stretching along the smooth wood with quills and ink at the corner. Notebooks are piled up in the corner of one, seeming to be educational in some sort of way. It wasn’t a complete mess but definitely could use some organizing.

Erwin proceeds to discuss general information to her about the scouts, some of which she knew since Hugo answered any questions she had lingering in her mind. It wasn’t too much since she didn’t care about unneeded details that didn’t directly affect her. 

Her mind goes aloof, only catching information she may not have known at the top of her head. It was something she does often, her mind drifting off without aim.

“...like I said at the cadet corps, I will be putting you into one of the two advanced groups here. Either the advanced squadron, led by section commander Glenn here,” The blonde points to said person, who was grinning with a light blush, before continuing, “that serves to support the special operations squad, led by captain Levi, who you are already familiar with.”

“Very familiar,” Irene states blankly, narrowing her eyes slightly at the thought of the glowering man.

Glenn’s eyes widen before expressing, “So the rumors are true. I was wondering why you both are bruised up.”

Her mouth forms into a tight line. It shouldn’t matter to her but she can’t help but feel annoyed. Her plans to lay low were slowly dimming away in the distance. It’s not like she could help it, it was either fight back or…

’Or what?’ Irene contemplates, going back to being attacked by Levi. Yes, being hit by the most skilled being she’s ever witnessed hurt like a bitch, but he wasn’t trying to kill her. His strikes weren’t lethal to begin with, more like breaking her out of the shell she developed. 

Physically. 

Painfully.

If she never fought back and took it, she would have avoided this whole… thing. She wouldn’t be sitting in front of the commander of the scouts in his office being debriefed about the advanced squads and the scouts. 

She lets out a low sigh, stopping her mind in the tracks. Internalizing her doubts and feelings, pushing it to the back of her mind for when she is alone, is one of her strengths… and weaknesses ‘I can’t turn back, anyways… there’s no point to mulling over what has already been done.’

With a sigh, she simply nods at Glenn’s observation before leading off the subject, “When will it be decided?”

Erwin gives a firm smile as he stands, “Over the next few days we’ll be looking at your performance and decide from there.” 

His lengthy body leans over, picking up what seems to be a jacket. He makes his way around the desk, stopping in front of her to hand a scout jacket. Hesitating for a second, she stares at the insignia of the wings of freedom before taking her jacket off and replacing it with this one.

A more serious expression etches his face, one she has become familiar with within these past few days. “Have you had training prior to the cadet corps?”

Irene stiffens slightly, “Well… no,” She pauses, thinking her words over carefully, “It just came naturally.” Her brows furrow. It’s not like she’s lying at all. It’s just not the whole truth, which needs to be kept to herself. Further questioning would ensue, leading to a bigger situation.

Erwin pauses, staring intently for a few seconds before smiling, “Glenn, could you show her to the female dormitories. Room 17.”

With a nod, the mentioned man stands, leading the woman out the room. She gives her farewell, feeling ice-cold eyes on her as she leaves. The commander’s kind eyes narrow once he hears the door shut, folding his hands, he lowers his head, contemplating his next steps.

Irene is soon enough in front of the woman’s dormitories. It was a separate building from both the main headquarters building and the male’s dormitories. They have their own bathing area, bathrooms, and living spaces with couches since there’s a couple days off on the weekend for free time. 

‘15...16...17.’ The blonde counts in her head, tripping in front of the door and onto Glenn, grabbing his jacket so she doesn’t fall on her face. With an embarrassed apology and a few words exchanged, she is left alone in front of the room. 

In the carriage ride earlier that day, she was informed that her bag with her personal items would be carried to her room by one of the commander’s assistants. ‘Odd… I could’ve taken it myself.’

She hesitates slightly, taking a deep breath. It was a somewhat eventful day and she just wanted to be left alone. A frown forms, opening the door slowly. Light draws in from the open window. The white curtains let in the cool air, whipping up the dust that shined under the sunlight. 

A woman’s golden hair dances with the air as she turns with the sound of the door opening, the warm blonde just as bright and colorful as the light coming through. Her eyes were the opposite, somewhat reminding her of Erwin’s intense eyes. It was like a light mint green, cool clashing with the warm tone of her skin.

She brushes her hair back, slicking back while maintaining volume from her side part. The girl is grinning brightly at Irene walking in. ‘What a large smile…’ She notes blankly.

“You’re Irene Despoina correct?”

Said girl nods, noting the two extra beds out of the four. The woman, who didn’t seem too much younger than her, stands up. She seems to be the same height as section commander Hange, the boots clicking forward to Irene. With an arm out, she gestures her hand.

“I’m Brielle Phoenix, our other roommate, Holly, is out doing some training but she’ll be back before dinner.”

Irene shakes Brielle’s hand, “Nice to meet you too.”

Her face suddenly becomes serious, causing Irene to pause when she was about to pass her to set her stuff down. Her eyes sharpen, “Are the rumors true? Did you really bash captain Levi with a chair out of dominance?” 

Irene pales, imagining the crack-filled scene in her head. ‘What the actual fuck is she talking about.’

“Or did you actually beat him with his own cleaning supplies?” Brielle rubs her chin before finalizing, “Or both? Commander Hange said-”

Sweat drops from the tiny woman, the crazy scientist appearing in her mind. “Hold on… Cleaning supplies? What does that even have to-”

Brielle stands up straighter, leaning towards the confused woman in front of her. “That settles it.”

Irene, feeling whiplashed from yet another odd person of the scouts, sighs… not knowing whether to ask or not. She stays quiet, observing the dramatic stance the girl in front of her takes. 

“Bring it on,” Brielle challenges, holding her fists.

Irene raises an eyebrow, “In here?”

“Shit you’re right, I can’t get in trouble again…” Brielle mumbles, rubbing the back of her neck.

With a quick grab to her arm, the smaller girl is easily dragged out of the room. Brielle leads to training grounds, quipping up a big speech about the importance of facing new challenges. ‘How many times am I going to get dragged today? I’m not even going to bother…’ Irene sighs, shutting out what she thought was an unneeded speech. As they come closer to their destination, other soldiers start to gather. 

“Brielle is at it again.”

“Should I bet money on it again? She actually won last time…”

“Is that the cadet that smashed Levi’s face with his own teacup.”

“Damn that’s brutal, I gotta see this.”

Irene blinks at their ridiculous comment. It was at this point she deemed the scouts as an equivalent to insane asylum, alike to the few she helped deliver meds with Phoebe when she tagged along with her trips. A small smile forms on her lips, ‘I wonder what she would think… She’d probably just laugh it off.’

Coming back to reality, Irene opens her eyes at the hand-to-hand combat training grounds approaching quickly, boots sliding slightly on the rocky ground. It was similar to the one at the cadet corps but smaller. However, they did have training dummies and other props to use.

Brielle stops in the middle, some soldiers there turning to pay attention. Releasing the girl, she stretches quickly, going through the motions as fast as possible. Irene rubs her arm that she grabbed, fixing her dark gray shirt under the jacket when it bunched up. 

The peculiar girl reverts back into position, raising her fists. Irene could tell she was a pretty decent trainer. Despite the eccentric actions, she would’ve thought the woman would probably throw herself around. Yet, she has a solid pose, cool eyes trained on her as she voices, “Ready?”

Swiping her braid back, Irene stays still, leaning forward slightly. She would give her what she wanted so then she could be left alone, since the cat’s out of the bag. There’s no need to hold back. Ignoring the crowd around her, she raises her head slightly. Her eyes glint at the soldier in front of her, a smirk appearing briefly as she utters, “Bring it on then.”

A few launches later and Brielle is on the ground with her face in the dirt. Spitting and coughing out any dirt coming in, the nutty girl wipes her face with a smile and stands up. Each attack of hers wasn't necessarily bad, however Irene possesses far superior skill and speed, able to dodge her and strike her down. She isn’t enjoying the one-sided fight, wanting the stubborn mule to stay put without having to actually try to harm her. Irene takes a deep breath as she falls back into position.

Brielle bolts again, leading with an overhand punch. The timid girl side steps, causing the other to stumble but attempt to turn around. But, she fails as Irene delivers a roundhouse kick with her forward foot to her lower back before she could try. She stands as the woman huffs on the ground, stumbling up while ignoring the others around them telling her to stand down.

Irene feels a bad shiver run down her spine, looking over her shoulder to see the captain on her shit list approaching. The others hush, turning back to the expressionless man. Using this distraction, Brielle jumps up and aims a straight kick to Irene’s turned back. Irene side steps in the blink of an eye, allowing Brielle to fly forward, right into her elbow.

She spits, choking as she stumbles back, falling onto the ground. Irene prays that’s enough to keep her down, not wanting to give her the same treatment Levi did. Speaking of, she glances back as he raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms at the sight.

“Come on Despoina, you can do better than that right?” He narrows his eyes as Irene shifts, flinching slightly at his mocking words. Gritting her teeth, she glares at him. Why did he come over here? What’s his deal with her?

A coughing fit from the girl on the floor turns into crazed laughs. Irene turns her attention to Brielle, who was staring at the two as if a meat-filled buffet was waiting patiently in front of her. Despite looking worse for wear, it didn’t stop her from facing forward like a bull. 

“You hit almost like the angsty short stuff over there,” She clears her throat from laughing, smirking at them. Everything becomes dead silent, even more so since he showed up. Irene blinks at her, wondering if she was just a ballsy shittalker or suicidal. Her pupils dilate as she sets in motion, going for the captain instead.

“Surp-” Brielle chokes on her words, Levi sending his forward kick. She launches back, tumbling into the ground. Irene prays she doesn’t get up, wanting to leave. ‘Especially with this _dick_ here… I don’t feel like dealing with his shitty attitude… It would just be the cherry on top.’

Thankfully, the woman looks pretty dead, not moving from her spot. Unlike Irene, there was no hesitation for holding back. She deems him familiar with her loud mouth and fighting habits, not putting up with it for a single second yet not bothering to reprimand her. He just wipes his clothes from the dust that Brielle raised from being launched, crinkling his nose at the sight.

“That...That was beyond impressive.”

Irene turns to see section commander Glenn comes to stand a few feet across, a dimpled smile appearing upon his lips. Brielle groans, struggling to stand and saluting at his presence.

“Brielle is one of my best soldiers,” He rubs his chin as said girl comes over to him, letting him rub her head.

“The tough cookie can take a hit and manage to get up.” The leader continues, bringing his arm in as he continues, “Even against _humanity’s strongest._ ”

“Tch,” With that release, Levi turns and walks away with a blank stare. Irene didn’t miss the ghost of a frown on the normally outgoing section commander with his mention of Levi, who seemed extra annoyed with his appearance as it is.

A loud bell sounds, signaling dinner alike to the cadet corps. Other cadets that lingered to watch the short fight left, leaving the three soldiers.

“Umm thanks,” Irene scratches her neck, a sweat dripping down her cheek. Before Glenn could respond, a few hollers called out to him. With a two-finger salute, he gives a quick goodbye and jogs off with a wink. She goes to walk off alone until she feels a grip on her ankle. 

The poor woman on the floor again was attempting to get up, wincing but somehow managing to get on both feet. Before she could fall back down, Irene catches and is swamped by the taller woman’s body. Her gut told her she couldn’t just leave her, even if this was a normal occurrence. With a huff, she lets her lean on her tinier body and walks off to find the nearest bathing area.

Brielle recovers with spunk quickly, though Irene still helps her clean up out of pity despite just wanting to be alone. Hoping her good deed will bless her with peace, she is instead met with Brielle’s enthusiastic talk about the recent occurrence. From what Irene could pull from half hearing her and cursing herself internally, this happens to every new scout and anyone that’s known for their skill. 

Despite being a loud mouth in order to tempt people into fighting her, she doesn’t seem to have any toxicity towards them. The positive outlook on fighting and challenging others was interesting to say the least, but not in a bad way. If anything, Brielle made it out to be reasonable in her own way… just not for the poor victim that is subjected in her line of vision.

She doesn’t take Irene’s hint of wanting to distance herself, throwing her shoulder over the girl and strutting to the cafeteria. The small blonde blushes slightly, pinching her lips into a firm line as she is led to get food. She could feel people studying them and chatting amongst themselves. Hoping whatever abnormal rumors are out there dies down, she attempts to politely excuse herself with her… whatever generic soup was on her plate.

Irene couldn’t get herself to shoo the odd girl, who grins sweetly as she follows her to the table alone. Does she sit alone as well? She just sighs, letting her talk away with no complaints. Though, this time she listens to her ramble out the scouts and everyone. 

Brielle brushes her hair back out of her face, smiling sweetly while mentioning some of her teammates. ‘She’s like a crazed ball of sunshine…’ Irene pauses with her spoon up to her mouth, ‘...in a good way though.’ A warm feeling sets in her chest, reminding her of Phoebe’s bright personality. Although, she’s not a fight-crazed zany...

-

Soon the day officially sets into a cool night. Irene gazes at the stars out the passing windows, holding onto the gas lamp she was able to obtain soon after dinner. Her boots clicked on the wood flooring as she made her way to the cafeteria. She caught a glimpse earlier of a small area where she would be able to heat up some water and make herself a hot drink.

Imagining the soothing feeling of a warm cup in her hands made her less antsy, on edge from the darkness surrounding her. At least now she knows one reason why she is. She can’t help but focus her senses, making sure someone didn’t pounce on her. The captain’s face under the cloak runs through her mind, causing her to purse her lips and quicken the already swift pace.

Once she makes it to the cafeteria archway, she peers in and glances around the vast room. She knew soldiers that have guard duty use this area at night for snacks, meals, and coffee to stay awake. 

More specifically, it’s a corner of the cafeteria that has allowed anyone to serve themselves coffee or tea. The quaint area is sectioned off like it’s own room, a quiet place with a few tables to either sit and wait or snack while providing a side of the wall to warm up drinks or food over a pit of fire.

It was vacant at the moment. ‘Thank the heavens…’ She almost mutters out loud, shrugging off her scout jacket and holding it over her arms. Fixing the long sleeves of the dark gray polo she wears under her jacket, she puts her stuff down at a corner table.

Not knowing how long she was staying out here tonight, she poured an extra couple cups of water into a worn but clean kettle. Coaxing the fire a bit to make sure it was alive, she dangles the container on the hanging contraption, allowing the bottom to hang above the flames.

Feeling the warmth come from the fire, she folds her jacket and closes her eyes after she sits. The sound of the fire hums in the background as she sighs. It was a long day filled with new faces.

Oddly enough, she finds herself somewhat enjoying it. Mixed feelings form in her chest, causing her to frown slightly. She wasn’t here to make friends or buddies out of anyone here in the scouts. Crossing her arms, she leans back into the chair with furrowed brows. 

Ever since she can remember, though for her case it has only been a few years, she always found herself enjoying putting a smile on people’s faces. Phoebe made sure she was always polite and respectful, teaching her as if she was her own child.

Irene huffs, knowing she acted like a motherly figure though Irene was in her early twenties. At least, that's what Phoebe deemed her as. Regardless of her tinier stature, she was full-grown with a youthful yet womanly figure. 

Hearing the kettle go off, she bounces over and pours the heated water into her cup. The tea bags provided by the government weren’t nearly as good as the ones Phoebe would bring her. She often got presents passed down by the woman, who often had patient’s gift her various things. Phoebe wasn’t much of a tea drinker, giving any herbal tea leaves to the younger blonde.

Reminded by the memories, she internally grimaced at the jokes the lady would make, jokingly trying to set her up with the young men she had as patients. She isn’t one to care, teasing her right in front of them causing Irene to blush like mad and hide her face. Despite her attempts, Irene can’t help but feel shy with strangers. The military has helped, but she still finds herself swallowing down the butterflies in her stomach. Phoebe would just grab her reddened ears as torture her further, no matter their surroundings.

She couldn’t help but giggle a bit, covering her mouth and squinting her eyes at the motion. Irene missed the woman greatly, hoping to see her either before or after the scouting mission that is coming up soon.

“The fuck are you laughing about?”

The woman’s body scrambles up in an instant as her heart stops. The motion causes her to lose her balance, landing on her bottom behind her chair. Her head whips up to see captain Levi scrunching his nose at the sight of her. He stands at the doorway, leaning back against the wooden entrance frame. She wonders how long he has been there.

Her good mood goes down the drain as she chews her inner cheek, lifting herself and ignoring the man’s question. She takes a sip of her tea, hoping he would just disappear. But, the universe isn’t on her side too often...

‘Less often than not in my case,’ She notes, praying her flushed face would die down. She could still feel his sharp eyes bore into the side of her face, waiting for a few seconds before lifting his lean body off the wall and proceeding in. “Fucking creep,” He mutters under her breath, though not softly enough so she wouldn’t here. It’s not like he gives a crap.

The blonde hears the wooden flooring creak as he nips in, light-footed as can be. No wonder he surprised her before, if he tried he could probably pounce on a dog or any other animal with exceptional hearing for that matter.

The captain pauses in front of the kettle, the same one she used to boil her water. The pressure in the room was almost unbearable, she almost flinched from hearing him grab a teacup and teabag. His steady breaths didn’t waver a bit, seemingly as calm as can be. She hears him click his tongue as she gives him a low sideways glance, grabbing the kettle and inspecting the inside. With a glare, he strides to the side and pours the leftover water in there. 

Irene clenches her fist, almost unable to contain herself. For some reason, she can’t help but feel offended by his actions. It isn't often that someone can waltz in and press her buttons like it’s nothing.

She grits out, “It’s not like I poisoned the damn water.”

She can almost feel him look down upon her as he turns his head towards her, his onyx bangs swaying with him. He deadpans, “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Gulping the tea down despite the heat, the woman stands up abruptly. The chair behind her clacks against the flooring from the sudden movement, but it’s not like she cares at the moment.

“Oi,” She hears him mutter lowly, stopping her in her tracks. The woman faces him, clenching her jaw to hold back from telling him to piss off. Though he doesn’t seem to be the one to care too much, she doesn’t want to take any chances with the superior.

Her eyes lower to his cup, held oddly in his hand as he places it down on the wooden counter. As if her mere presence is bothersome, he tiredly sighs and commands, “Where did you learn how to fight?”

Irene automatically shrugs, staring off out the window past him. “It just came naturally.”

“That’s a load of bullshit.”

Her nostrils flare from her button nose. The woman now roughly grips one of her hands against the chair beside her, attempting to hold onto any last bit of control she had. She didn’t know why the man in front of her induced such a reaction. Normally, she would throw out some sort of witty counter and saunter off but _him_ … 

No, he causes the fire in her gut to spur and be on the defensive. His gaze both causes her to become breathless with molten rage and makes her blood run cold at the same time. No man or woman has ever generated this type of reaction from her. 

She furrows her brows and raises an eyebrow at him, “Are you mad a girl bested you or something?”

Captain Levi wrinkles his nose, “I don’t give a fuck what you are, you didn’t learn that in the cadet corps,” He brings the teacup to his lips, blowing on it a couple of times before taking a sip and continuing, “A dying old man with a stick far up his ass can fight better than any of them.”

‘You’re not wrong there,’ She responded in her head. If it wasn’t him, she might’ve chuckled at his statement. Without a response, she lets go of the chair and heads to the entrance. 

She halts before turning the corner, hearing him blow out a low sigh and murmur, “It’ll come out eventually whether you like it or not... so don’t waste our time with your shenanigans.”

Her hand stops clenching, letting the boiling feeling under her veins go. She may or may not regret it in the morning. However, at the moment there was no second thought.

Eyes widening at the sight of his daggered glower, “Mind your own damn business and go _fuck_ right off.”


End file.
